My Love
by Raphaella Paiva
Summary: Após retornarem da Ilha Esme, Edward e Bella se deparam com o desconhecido. O que fazer quando o amor da sua vida quer te tirar o seu mais novo motivo de viver? Outtake de Amanhecer. #ONESHOT#


_**My love**_

**Sinopse:**

_Após retornarem da __**Ilha Esme**__, __**Edward e Bella**__ se deparam com o __**desconhecido**__.  
O que fazer quando o __**amor da sua vida**__ quer te tirar o seu mais novo __**motivo de viver**__?  
Ela o __**persuadiu**__, mas como?  
Quais foram as palavras que fizeram __**Edward**__ deixar __**Bella**__ seguir adiante em relação à __**gravidez**__?  
__Parte de __**Amanhecer**__ não citada no livro._

**® ESSA É ORIGINAL, RECUSE OS PLÁGIOS™**

_- __**Oneshot Bella&Edward**__.  
- Se passa durante __**Amanhecer**__, quando o livro é narrado por Jacob.  
- __**Bella e Edward**__ acabaram de voltar da __**Ilha Esme**__.  
- Início da __**gravidez da Bella**__.  
- Fanfic inspirada na música __**My Love**__ da __**Sia**__ (Tocada no filme __**Eclipse**__ quando Bella tenta persuadir Edward a fazer amor com ela).  
- __**História criada totalmente por mim**__, sem nenhum vínculo com o real livro, até porque jamais foi citado isso na Saga.  
- Contém __**lemon**__.  
- __**Twilight**__ não me pertence.  
- __**Da mesma autora de **__**Plus Que Ma Propre Vie**__._

_**N/A: Olá amores! Aqui está essa linda oneshot que me deu muito prazer em escrever! Espero q curtam!**_

**_My love_**

Tímidos raios solares tomaram conta do ambiente, atravessando a parede de vidro do grande e aconchegante quarto e alcançado meus olhos, ainda preguiçosos – as manhãs de Forks pareciam extremamente monótonas em comparação aos claros e quentes dias na Ilha Esme, mas também me faziam sentir em casa.

Senti delicadas carícias em minha nuca, sendo seguidas por suaves beijos que iam desde minha testa, passando por meus olhos, nariz e bochechas, até meus lábios entreabertos num pequeno sorriso. O entorpecente perfume doce e a refrescante pele do meu marido vampiro eram-me inconfundíveis.

_Bom dia, Sra. Cullen. – Seu leve tom de voz fez meu sorriso se alargar e minhas mãos enlaçarem seu pescoço.

_Bom dia, Sr. Cullen. – Suspirei ao abraçá-lo, sentindo o calor do meu corpo se apaziguar em contato com seu peito nu.

Virei-nos na enorme cama dourada, fazendo-me deitar por completo em seu corpo, o que me permitiu sentir cada mínimo detalhe seu. Suspirei outra vez, afundando meu rosto em seu frio e aconchegante pescoço, enquanto o sentia tenso sob mim no mesmo instante em que suas mãos apertavam minha cintura e massageavam minha nuca.

_Bella, minha Bella... – Edward sussurrou carinhosamente.

A fim de provocá-lo, distribuí maliciosos beijos por seu pescoço, arrancando um gemido seu quando mordia de leve a região. Para tentá-lo ainda mais, umedeci o lóbulo de sua orelha, soprando logo em seguida e dando uma leve mordida. Senti meu sexy e altruísta vampiro estremecer e suspirar ao mesmo tempo em que uma mão boba começou a se mover até apertar meu quadril, fazendo-me sorrir maliciosamente.

_Bella, isso pode ser peri...

Não o deixei terminar sua comumente frase já utilizada durante nossos primeiros dias de lua de mel e agora também que voltamos para casa. Deste modo, antes que ele começasse a me alertar sobre os supostos riscos que eu corria, tomei seus lábios em um beijo quente e excitante.

Mesmo ele estando vestido com uma calça de moletom e eu em uma confortável camisola – arrumada por Alice – pude sentir o quanto minhas investidas estavam funcionando.

_Bella, não podemos fazer isso. – Edward sussurrou, encarando-me com seus olhos caramelizados repletos de desejo.

_Mas não é isso o que o seu corpo diz. – sussurrei com uma confiança até então inexistente.

_Bella... Eu não posso te machucar...

_Você não vai me machucar. – falei, fitando-o seriamente, enquanto nossos narizes se tocavam tamanha era nossa proximidade.

_Foi isso o que disse da última vez e você se lembra no que resultou. – sussurrou fechando os olhos, franzindo as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse tendo uma desagradável lembrança.

_Sim, eu me lembro no que resultou: abraços e beijos intensos e profundos como os que você jamais havia me dado. Gemidos, sussurros e suspiros de prazer que você conseguiu arrancar de mim, assim como eu também fiz com você. Carícias ousadas e cheias de malícia que ambos fizemos e que nos marcaram pra sempre, Edward. – falei séria, fitando seus olhos, agora abertos, que pareciam deslumbrados. – Sem falar que aquela nossa primeira noite de amor deu origem a um lindo bebê! – sussurrei docemente, colocando minha mão direita em minha barriga pouco perceptível.

_Isso não está certo, Bella. – Edward murmurou de forma desesperada e apreensiva – Essa... _coisa_ vai te machucar, amor. Pelo amor de Deus, não prossiga com essa gravidez. – o encarei e sua expressão era de dor e sofrimento. Era como se ele chorasse.

_Eu sinto muito, Edward. – sussurrei, acariciando seu rosto. – Mas nada vai me ferir... Ele é _nosso_ filho, _seu _filho e não uma... _coisa_! – Alterei brevemente minha voz, controlando-a em seguida – Eu já te falei sobre o meu plano, amor: assim que o bebê nascer, você irá me transformar pra eu não... correr nenhum... _risco_. – falei, não conseguindo pronunciar a palavra "morrer".

_Mas você já está correndo risco, Bella, amor... Você não vê? – ele disse – Em breve essa não será mais uma gravidez normal. _Ele_ vai consumir todas as suas energias...

_Eu serei forte, Edward! – o interrompi – Eu sempre fui forte.

_O que eu devo fazer, então? – perguntou à beira da histeria.

**My Love**** – Sia http:/www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=sCJ3lPgexDw**

(_**N/A: Por favor, escutem a música... A oneshot foi inspirada nela e ouvi-la enquanto leem vai fazer toda a diferença *-*).**_

_Ame nosso filho... E me ame. – falei o surpreendendo com minhas palavras. – Me faça sua mais uma vez. Me ame como você jamais me amou. Me faça sua por completo, Edward.

_Eu só não quero te perder de novo... – sussurrou cedendo... Sua voz tão suave como um carinho.

_Você não vai me perder. – sussurrei, roçando nossos lábios – Desde que me mostre o quanto você precisa de mim, pois é o quanto eu preciso de você. – Fechei os olhos, dando-lhe um leve beijo. – Apenas me ame... Vamos esquecer de tudo e de todos por hoje.

Nossos olhares de fixaram e se sustentaram por alguns segundos entre o amor, o medo e o desejo. E então seus lábios curvaram-se no _meu_ sorriso predileto, dizendo:

_Você é teimosa, Bella.

Sorrimos cúmplices enquanto eu o beijava levemente.

_Eu vou te amar, querida. – sorriu, pousando uma de suas mãos na maçã do meu rosto – Você irá sentir o quanto eu te quero, amor. – falou delicadamente, e eu pude sentir a maciez e doçura de sua voz em contraste com o fogo e desejo de seus olhos.

E com isso meus lábios foram pressionados pelos seus, dando início a um beijo repleto de sensações e sentimentos – implícitos e explícitos.

Edward girou nossos corpos, ficando sobre mim dessa vez, sem nunca deixar de tocar minha pele quente e ansiosa. Seus lábios desceram para o meu pescoço, depositando beijos que me fizeram arrepiar e gemer seu nome.

Suas mãos se movimentavam por toda extensão do meu corpo, apertando sensualmente minha coxa antes de levantar dolorosamente devagar a camisola que vestia. Suas geladas mãos tocavam com cuidado e prazer o início de minhas pernas, quadris, delineando minha barriga e cintura, até alcançar suavemente os meus seios, onde tortuosamente prosseguiu seu caminho até retirar minha veste.

Dei um casto beijo em seus lábios e o empurrei de forma delicada até estarmos sentados na cama, um de frente para o outro. Seu nariz tocou o meu enquanto nossos olhares se encontraram e eu vi a paixão e o medo da perda através dos belos olhos topázio do meu marido. Abracei-o fortemente e sofregamente, sendo retribuída à altura, até que senti uma salgada lágrima deslizar por meu rosto.

Meu coração doía, sangrava. Eu tinha medo de morrer. Eu tinha medo de não ser forte. Eu tinha medo de perder aquela _luta_ e ser somente a humana frágil. Eu não queria fazer Edward sofrer. Eu não queria fazer o meu filho sofrer. Eu teria que dar o máximo de meu ser e proteger a todos que amo. Eu precisava encontrar forças e o melhor lugar para tal era onde eu me abrigava: os braços de Edward.

_Eu não quero perder essa _batalha_... – sussurrei.

_Eu estou e sempre estarei aqui, Bella... – A aveludada voz de Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido – Enquanto tivermos um ao outro jamais perderemos algo.

E então era como se o meu coração tivesse se aquecido. Escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço e inalei seu doce perfume.

_Obrigada, amor. – agradeci, o encarando – Eu te amo.

_Eu também te amo. Demais.

Beijei seus lábios com carinho e devoção, acariciando seus fios acobreados no mesmo instante em que suas ágeis mãos moviam-se em minhas costas e me erguiam, fazendo-me ajoelhar na cama e separar nossos ansiosos lábios. Senti seu toque em meu bumbum e coxa, enquanto eu chamava por seu nome audivelmente.

Abaixei meu olhar e fitei os seus olhos de ouro líquido, beijando sua testa e afundando meus dedos em seus cabelos ao senti-lo descer seus lábios por meu colo e alcançar meu seios. Gememos em uníssono assim que seu hálito e sua língua tocaram meus rígidos mamilos, fazendo minha mente se revirar e minha vista se enfraquecer.

Puxei seu rosto em minha direção, consequentemente o fazendo se ajoelhar também, e o roubei um beijo avassalador. Nossas línguas se encontraram no momento que minhas mãos retiravam sua calça, deixando-o nu. Gememos juntos outra vez assim que Edward pressionou ainda mais nossos corpos, possibilitando que eu sentisse sua evidente excitação.

Separamos nossos lábios enquanto ele nos deitava novamente sobre mim – seu peito tocando o meu. Em seus olhos encontrei todo o amor e paixão presente em todas as vezes que nos entregávamos.

Beijei o lóbulo de sua orelha, arranhando suas costas e o tocando, ouvindo um _"minha Bella"_ ser sussurrado em meio a um suspiro. Ele me chamava e me beijava.

Suas mãos massagearam meus seios, descendo em seguida, causando-me arrepios incontroláveis ao senti-lo retirar minha última peça que impedia nosso completo e íntimo contato.

Nossos corpos pegavam fogo, clamavam pelo toque de ambos, ansiavam pelo prazer e paixão que fornecíamos um ao outro. E então nos encaixamos perfeitamente mais uma vez – talvez minha última vez – e nos amamos de uma forma completa e sem restrições, profunda e repleta de prazer, como jamais havíamos nos amado na Ilha Esme.

E naquela atípica ensolarada manhã, Edward me amou intensamente. E amou nosso pequeno bebê também – mesmo que de modo inconsciente – pois no ápice de nosso prazer ele pousou uma de suas mãos em minha, pouco perceptível, barriga, onde o nosso filho chutou levemente, arrancando um suave e verdadeiro sorriso do meu imortal, porém _humano_ vampiro Edward.

_**N/A: Gostaram? Eu realmente queria fazer algo diferente e profundo... Espero ter conseguido!**_

_**Deixem reviews, por favor... Será uma honra lê-los!**_

_**Obrigada!**_

_**Um forte abraço!**_


End file.
